Unbelievable Truth
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: Alex is tired of Dean lying to her so she casts a truth spell on him. She doesn't like what he has to say.


**A/N:** I Got Really Bored And This One-Shot Was Born. Please Read And I Hope You Enjoy ^.^ (It Can Be JALEX If You Want)

**Summery: **Alex Is Tired Of Dean Lying To Her So She Casts A Truth Spell On Him. She Doesn't Like What He Has To Say.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOWP, OR ANYTHING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

Alex was sitting on her couch Saturday night. Alone. Again. For the fifth week in a row. She got frustrated and threw a pillow at the tv she was pretending to watch.

"Ugh!" Alex screamed. Justin came down the stairs and walked over to her.

"Everything ok?" He asked, sitting on the couch next to her. She glared at him then sighed.

"It's Dean. This is the fifth week in a row he couldn't go out on a date, leaving me home alone."

"Well, I'm here" Justin said, a small smile appearing on his face. Alex snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You don't count." There was a short pause. "All I want to do is watch a movie and cuddle." Alex said nonchalantly. Justin just stared at her.

"Cuddle? Did you just say you want to cuddle?"

"I know, I know. But I can't help it. I love the feeling of someone holding me in their arms." She said, a smile danced across her face.

"I like to cuddle, too" Justin said absent-mindedly. He glanced up at Alex and saw the wheels begin to turn in her head. "Alex?" She jumped up, an evil smile painted on her face.

"I know how to make him talk." She said in a sing-song voice and walked up to her room.

The next day at school, Alex walked up to Dean as he was putting yet another wood shop creation in his locker.

"Dean, we need to talk." Dean shut his locker door and turned to Alex.

"Sure Russo. What's Up?" Dean asked. "Don't 'What's up?' me! Why haven't we gone on a date in over a month?!" Alex asked quite loudly. Dean sighed.

"I told you. I've been busy with work." The late bell rang, leaving Dean and Alex alone in the hallway. "I have to get to class." Dean hugged her, turned, and began to walk away.

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." Alex whispered to herself, casting the spell on Dean. "Dean!" She yelled after him. He stopped, tuned around and walked the short distance back to her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why haven't we gone on a date in a while?"

"Because there's someone else." Dean said as if he were giving the time of day. Alex's face showed a slight pained expression.

"Who is she?" She asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"Not she, he." Alex looked up at Dean, confused.

"H-He?"

"Yeah, Russo. I've been meaning to tell you. I…I'm gay. But not many people know. Plus I have an image to uphold so I continued to date you so no one would know." He stated, placing air quotes around date. A single tear fell down her face.

"You've been using me?" Dean nodded his head slightly. Alex slapped him in the face and turned to walk away. She paused. "What's his name?"

"Brandon" Dean said, sighing. Alex walked down the hall and out the door towards home.

Justin found Alex crying quietly on the couch when he came home after school. He dropped his backpack and went right over to couch and sat right next to her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. Alex sniffed.

"I found out why Dean as been avoiding me." More tears fell down her face. Justin waited for her to continue. "He's gay, Justin. He's going out with some guy named Brandon. He's just been using me to uphold his image." Justin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loving hug. Alex sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok, Alex. You deserve a lot better than him. He's an ass for treating you like that." Alex moved away only slightly.

"I know. The thing that hurts the most though is that he used me like I was nothing. I would've understood if he just came and talked to me." Alex rested her head on Justin's shoulder. "You're always here for me, Justin. No matter how much I taunt and tease you. Why?"

"Because I love you, that's why. And I'll never leave you, use you, or cause you any pain." Justin moved his arm so it was around her waist. Alex lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She placed her head back on his shoulder as he turned the tv on and hit play on the remote to start a movie.

"_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes…"_ RENT, Alex's favorite movie, began to play.

"I love you, too" She said as she cuddled closer to Justin.

* * *

**A/N:** I Hope You guys Enjoyed It! I've Been Reading WOWP Fics A Lot And Decided To Write One. This Could Be Brother/Sister Love Or JALEX Love, Which Ever You Prefer. Please Review, I Love Getting Feedback From The Readers! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
